ben_and_toads_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest and the show started on September 22, 2012 and the first results show on September 23, 2012. The show started two days before Dancing with the Stars All Stars starts and the first results show also started two days before season 15. The winner of season 1 is currenly Yoshi since June 12, 2013, winning over Emmitt Smith and Priscilla Presley. The cast was filmed on August 24, 2012 and was announced on September 10, 2012. Koto Okubo, Star Jones, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, Besse Cooper, Donald Trump and Kristi Yamaguchi (who is on season 2) are all not contestants, they are the judges, hosts or co-hosts. Priscilla Presley said "A supercentenarian being the co-host?". On week 17, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli were mad with the co-host Star Jones and the former co-host passing away. The new co-host for season 2 was Kitty Katswell. Hometowns The judges got their hometowns for these contestants. *Brooklyn, New York, USA - Kelly Monaco *Kyotango, Kyoto, Japan - Sabrina Bryan *Morton Grove, Illionis, USA - Nicky Sapera *Pembroke, Ontario, Canada - Marlee Matlin, Louis van Amstel, Mark Ballas *Wichita, Kansas, USA - Shawn Johnson *West Des Moines, Iowa, USA - Nicki Minaj *Yorda Linda, California, USA - Jiroemon Kimura (Yoshi since June 12 2013) *Dallas, Texas, USA - Melissa Joan Hart *Smithtown, New York, USA - Melissa Rycroft Finale See Season 1 Week 20 Scoring chart All of Yoshi: Contestant by prefecture This is a list of the contestants on season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest by prefecture as reported by official prefecture reports. There should be 1 male and one female by prefecture, that means it's together, and anonymous BATC contestants should be there. The announcer and the four helpers should be on the list. Birdo and Yoshi should have the same age because both have 116 years to live before both die. (116 years, 54 days) Last update: 12 June 2013 Contestants by subdivision in GDP The lowest professional of season 1 by GDP is Dmitry Chaplin, from Southern Discrict of Russia. Contestants The cast of season 1 was announced on August 24, 2012, as they need to be aged 15 or older and born before July 1, 1997 (e.g. Pamela Anderson was born into July 1, 1967, Adelina Sotnikova born into July 1, 1996, a year earlier than the minimum age). The team names on this season were Backbone and Unanimous, chosen by one of the directors. 10 contestants from the 2012 Summer Olympics would have qualified, but did not get here on time for the filming in Sochi. Had the cast been announced after the closing ceremonies of the 2012 Summer Paralympics in London, the cast should been an "Ina Meschik". Before the Summer Paralympics in London, the Backbone team mistakenly said that there was a report on the death of Amelie Kober. Due to Dan Wheldon's death, the filming was moved from July to August so that this can't run into the Olympics. There was a qualification tournament, as five contestants automatically qualified. On June 3, 2014, they announced that a Russian bobsledder died in a unnatural death, causing Yoshi's team to get shocked after their win in Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix Race 2. All contestants (42) Ayana Onozuka annouced the male contestants, while Adelina Sotnikova announced the females. Because of the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, Adelina Sotnikova was chosen as the replacement of Kirstie Alley. The host nation automatically qualifies for the World Cup in Brazil. There were some rumors of this season, but ended up not chosen by the president of this show. The DWTS all stars are announced first, then the remaining ones and the ones from the 2012 Summer Games. Unanimous The Unanimous team is considered to be the men, revealed by director Misao Okawa, after the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. Vera Lynn was declared the show's winner during the oldest living person switch on June 12, 2013 (the passing of Jiroemon Kimura). Russian/South Korean short track speed skater Viktor Ahn was chosen as Jiroemon Kimura's replacement from his death on June 12, 2013 to now on. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Contestants